dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DRAGONBALL S.R
''DBSR: Rebirth of the saiyan race '' '''''NE is Created by PrinceTrunks101 Plot 10 years have past in future trunks timeline, after the android chaos the planet earth had restablished it's peace and beauty but it looks like the Human race is coming to an end. The First DragonBall S.R saga is the New Future Saga '''which is about the people on planet Earth rebuilding the city and them recognizing Trunks as Earth's hero. It continues with the '''LSSJ Broly Saga '''two years later where broly intends on destroying the north galaxy and Trunks ascends. The third saga '''The Plan' Saga '''takes the leap into the future the human race is coming to an extinction and lone warrior Trunks decides to go back in the past and ask for the location of the dragonballs in his time. '''Namek Saga '''in upon his arrival to namek he notices a saiyan named Tarble and group of unknown of individuals being controlled by babidi and is destroying eveything on New planet Namek. '''The Rebirth Saga '''dende reconstructed the elder nameks dragonballs which only has two wishes, but can now bring back and restore species but instead of restoring the Human race he brings back the almighty saiyans and for his second wish he wishes back the Z fighters with the exception of vegeta (he's in hell).'King Trunks Saga the Z fighters contemplate on which of the four saiyans should be the leader of the newly restored saiyan race trunks quickly suggest goku ,but he refuses he then looks at his Uncle tarble the brother of vegeta he refuses also the three saiyans come to an agreement and choose trunks as their king since he is the rightful heir to the throne.16 years pass '''Tatsen Saga is about a young low class saiyan and his brothers quickly rising through the ranks as an elite saiyan and tatsen becoming trunk's right hand man. '''Rebellion Saga '''though being the best king he could be and not taking advantage of his rule for the past 19 years a group of middle class saiyan warriors look to over throwng the king and the leader of the pack is none other than the Broly's clone offspring Inache. '''NewTuffles Saga '''3 months pass when evil scientist Dr. myuu creates baby everything goes wrong Baby kills Myuu he goes throughout the galaxy infecting people and evolving them into the extinct race know as tuffles he also teams with Dr. raichi who sacrifices himself to form the all powerfull hatchiyack the saiyans must fight as one to save their world.the last saga '''Forever Warriors Saga '''after the year pass trunks now 65 years old him has the rest of the z fighters and the saiyans have the last fight when all the dead fighters break out of H.F.I.L theres a chance that they might bring the saiyans back down to near extinction but the true king vegeta might have somethin different in mind. New Future Saga Legendary Super Saiyan broly Saga The plan Saga Namek Saga The Rebirth Saga King Trunks Saga Tatsen Saga The Rebellion Saga New tuffles Saga Forever Warriors Saga Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Alternate timeline Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Transformation Category:Transformation Category:Hybrids